Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti
}} La Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti (CSI), conosciuta anche come la Confederazione, il Nuovo Ordine, i pro-secessionistiSoergg and Gargonn: Hutt! Hutt! Hutt! #2 e colloquialmente i Separatisti, era l’amministrazione e il movimento separatista pubblicamente comandato dal Conte Dooku, o Darth Tyranus, (e segretamente da Darth Sidious). Era costituita da diversi governi planetari e settoriali, così come da alcune megacorporazioni, che dichiararono l’intenzione di staccarsi dalla Repubblica Galattica a causa della corruzione che invadeva il Senato durante la Crisi Separatista. Infine, le tensioni tra la Confederazione e la Repubblica sfociarono nelle Guerre dei Cloni dopo che Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, e Padmé Amidala vennero condannati a morte su Geonosis e un gruppo di Jedi, comandato da Mace Windu, andò loro in soccorso. Dopo che la Repubblica ebbe messo in campo la sua armata clone su Geonosis, i Separatisti furono costretti a ritirarsi, dando origine a un grande conflitto che sarebbe durato per tre anni, lacerando la galassia. La CSI portò la paura nei cuori di innumerevoli cittadini della Repubblica, cosa largamente dovuta al Generale Grievous, il Comandante Supremo delle Armate Droidi. La Confederazione, in seguito, vinse numerose battaglie ma si sciolse quando i suoi leader vennero assassinati su Mustafar, permettendo a Palpatine di eliminare la Repubblica e di rimpiazzarla con l’Impero Galattico. Storia L’ascesa del movimento Separatista thumb|left|Il [[Conte Dooku e Sha'ala Doneeta all'epoca in cui iniziò a dedicarsi alla CSI.]] Nei decenni antecedenti le Guerre dei Cloni, la Repubblica era vista da molti come un governo destinato a fallire, afflitto dalla corruzione e dall’irragionevole burocrazia che soffocava le voci di molti dei suoi componenti, rappresentati nel Senato Galattico. La secessione si sviluppò nel periodo che seguì la Crisi di Naboo, quando le gilde commerciali e le corporazioni mercantili furono deluse dalla Repubblica dopo l’approvazione della legge che poneva una tassazione su tutte le rotte commerciali verso i sistemi remoti. In questa situazione critica spiccò il Conte Dooku, un ex Maestro Jedi deluso dalla Repubblica e dall’Ordine dei Jedi che un tempo aveva servito. Questa figura carismatica fomentò gli ideali anti-Repubblica su diversi mondi, spianando la strada per una ribellione contro il governo. Così venne istituita una libera affiliazione di separatisti con a capo Dooku, che si dava da fare per costituire un nuovo governo che prendesse il posto della stagnante Repubblica. Tempo dopo, questo movimento Separatista si organizzò nella Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, un corpo formalmente opposto alla Repubblica Galattica. Benché la Repubblica riconoscesse la ribellione di alcuni dei suoi pianeti, rifiutò di accettare formalmente l’esistenza della CSI come loro comune governo, ritenendo che questa avrebbe potuto legittimizzarla.Labyrinth of Evil Le Guerre dei Cloni La Confederazione schierò in campo forze armate per sostenere la sua causa, e usarle infine per rovesciare la Repubblica e impossessarsi del pianeta capitale Coruscant. La Repubblica, dopo l’incidente di Naboo, ordinò alla Federazione dei Mercanti di ridimensionare la sua Armata Droide, che invece la ingrandì in segreto, aggiungendovi i droidi da battaglia dell’arsenale Separatista in continuo aumento con l’aggiunta di altre fazioni come la Tecno Unione. Nelle fonderie di Geonosis, Hypori e altri pianeti, furono costruiti miliardi di droidi da battaglia pronti a combattere per la causa Separatista, tutto mentre Dooku continuava a reclutare altri sistemi stellari. thumb|250px|right|Dooku si allea con la [[Lega di Isolazione dei Quarren.]]Ma la CSI perse il vantaggio della sorpresa quando Obi-Wan Kenobi, inseguendo il cacciatore di taglie Jango Fett da Kamino a Geonosis, mandò un messaggio ad Anakin Skywalker e al Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine, per rivelare la presenza dei cospiratori su Geonosis. Durante la registrazione del messaggio, fu attaccato da un droideka, sollecitando Anakin e Padmé Amidala ad andare in suo soccorso. Arrivati su Geonosis, finirono entrambi per essere catturati in una delle più grandi fonderie di droidi, ed essere condannati a morte nell’arena.Star Wars Episodio II: L'Attacco dei Cloni Ma nel bel mezzo dell’esecuzione giunse Mace Windu che, a capo di un esercito di Jedi, diede battaglia ai Geonosiani e ai droidi. Ma purtroppo, le forze separatiste erano in grande maggioranza, perciò rimasero soltanto poco più di una dozzina di Jedi. Fortunatamente poco dopo, il Maestro Yoda giunse in loro soccorso, con una serie di LAAT/i cannoniere. Le forze della Repubblica sbaragliarono tutti i nemici, e così iniziarono le Guerre dei Cloni. La CSI fu costretta a ritirarsi da Geonosis, ma quella sconfitta, in definitiva, fu irrilevante. Nel corso dei tre anni che seguirono, la Repubblica e la CSI combatterono una brutale guerra, che portò molte morti in ambedue gli schieramenti. All’insaputa di tutti, la guerra era solo una parte di un piano ordito da Darth Sidious per raggiungere il suo obiettivo finale: il dominio della galassia da parte dei Sith.Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith il romanzo Nella prima metà della guerra, la Confederazione fu abile, nel conquistare molti pianeti, a dispetto delle sconfitte subite su Muunilinst e Mon Calamari. Comunque, la situazione si ribaltò e la CSI comiciò a soffrire una serie di sconfitte, che portò agli Assedi dell’Orlo Esterno. La Confederazione fu responsabile di molte atrocità commesse durante la guerra, soprattutto da parte dal Generale Grievous. Tentò inoltre di ottenere vantaggio usando delle superarmi, come il Dark Reaper.Star Wars: Le Guerre dei Cloni (video gioco) Nella Confederazione si contarono diversi eroi, inclusi Sev'rance TannStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, Durge, e Asajj VentressStar Wars: Guerre dei Cloni, molti dei quali erano spinti dall’odio verso la Repubblica o i Jedi. Intorno alla metà della guerra, Grievous iniziò l’Operazione Lancia di Durge, una campagna che egli capeggiò nell’Orlo Interno, ottenendo una sfilza di vittorie, inclusa la conqista di Duro.CIS Shadowfeed (Insider) Giunti a questo punto, molti erano certi che la vittoria della CSI era inevitabile. Ma poco tempo dopo, la Repubblica iniziò l’offensiva, vincendo battaglie su Bomis Koori IV, Boz Pity, e altri pianeti. Con le morti o le incapacitazioni degli eroi Confederati Durge e Asajj Ventress, la Confederazione iniziò a perdere i vantaggi. La Repubblica iniziò a porre sotto assedio quella che Palpatine chiamava una Triade del Male: Felucia, Mygeeto, e Saleucami, e il consiglio Separatista fu costretto a traslocare. Comunque, la Confederazione dimostrò di avere ancora dello spirito combattivo, iniziando a lanciare assalti su Kashyyyk e altri mondi. Questo culminò un assalto massiccio capeggiato da Grievous che entrò nella capitale galattica, con lo scopo di rapire il Cancelliere Supremo, ma fallì. La caduta della Confederazione La Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti venne infine sconfitta, tuttavia non per propria colpa. Soffrendo le perdite—e le vittorie, per questo—fin dall’inizio della guerra, nonostante la forza del Generale Grievous e del loro numero grandemente superiore, le forze droidi furono spesso sconfitte dalla Repubblica. In ogni caso, dato che Darth Sidious manipolò la guerra, influendo su alcune sconfitte della CSI così come su alcune vittorie, i Separatisti avevano già perso in partenza—Sidious voleva che la Repubblica vincesse.Star Wars: Republic Alla fine della guerra, il Conte Dooku finì decapitato da Anakin Skywalker a bordo dell’''Invisible Hand, il Generale Grievous ucciso su Utapau da Obi-Wan Kenobi, i leader CSI assassinati da Darth Fener su Mustafar, e le gilde commerciali caddero silenziosamente nell’oblio.Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' Siccome tutte e due le fazioni della guerra erano controllate dai Sith, anche la Confederazione contribuì alla fondazione dell’Impero Galattico. Il suo lascito sopravvisse sottoforma del progetto della Morte Nera, che divenne la temuta superarma dell’Impero, così come i droidi da battaglia imperiali. thumb|left|250px|Il [[Consiglio Separatista su Utapau nel 19 BBY, dopo la morte di Dooku.]] Lasciti Le corporazioni che un tempo crearono la Confederazione vennero Imperializzate e assimilate nella macchina da Guerra Imperiale, mentre tutti i pianeti d’origine dei Separatisti vennero riassorbiti dall’Impero. Molte specie importanti della Confederazione furono ridotte in schiavitù, mentre altre, come i Trandoshani, si allearono con il nuovo governo. La maggior parte delle armate droidi furono smantellate, in modo che non potessero opporsi agli assaltatori Imperiali. Il progetto della Morte Nera venne adottato dall’Impero. Comunque, alcuni rimasugli della Confederazione continuarono ad esistere. Sulla Luna di Jaguada, una piccola armata di droidi venne casualmente riattivata da alcuni Jedi fuggitivi. Vecchi pezzi di droidi furono utilizzati dai Wookiee durante una battaglia contro le forze Imperiali. In quella stessa battaglia, fu impiegata una vecchia nave da Guerra CSI per facilitare la fuga dei Jedi.Dark Lord: Rise of Darth Vader Un contingente di droidi da battaglia B1 continuò a funzionare su Geonosis, tuttavia fu sconfitto da una squadra di assaltatori che si schiantò sul pianeta, così come da Wedge Antilles.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Il Consorzio di Zann utilizzò una vecchia fabbrica di droidi su Hypori per costruire droidika Mark II da impiegare nel suo contingente da battaglia.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Anche dopo il declino dell’Impero, furono usati dei regolari droideka da alcuni contrabbandieri, e da razze come i Vaagari.Survivor's Quest Resistenze Separatiste thumb|right|200px|[[Asajj Ventress, il Generale Grievous, e Durge.]]Dopo la morte dei membri del Consiglio Separatista, molti mondi ancora fedeli alla Confederazione rifiutarono di essere integrati nell’Impero Galattico e, alcuni organizzati e altri no, continuarono a combattere anche durante l’Periodo Imperiale. L’Impero usò queste ristenze come giustificazione per espandere la sua flotta. Molti di questi pianeti finirono per unirsi all’Alleanza RibelleRevenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections La ribellione di Gizor Dellso Otto anni dopo la fine delle Guerre dei Cloni, nel 11 BBY, Gizor Dellso, un costruttore di droidi Geonosiano, tentò di resistere alla disfatta dei Separatisti, e mise in atto un piano per restaurare la Confederazione. Riattivò una fabbrica di droidi su Mustafar e mise in piedi una piccola armata. Si stava preparando ad iniziare una nuova guerra, in uno sforzo per prendersi dei vantaggi sulla riorganizzazione del nuovo Impero Galattico. Cominciò rendendo operativa una flotta droide attorno all’orbita di Mustafar, atta a difendere la sua fabbrica. Disponeva dei progetti di un nuovo droide da battaglia, simile al B2, coperto da corazza. Siccome i suoi soldati sorvegliavano la fabbrica, una squadriglia Imperiale portò la 501a Legione a Mustafar. Una Piattaforma Missilistica Pesante atterò nell’hangar dello Star Destroyer di classe-''Imperial'', e da essa uscirono diversi droidi da battaglia che attaccarono gli assaltatori dall’interno. Comunque, grazie all’uso di detonatori termici, lanciarazzi, e bombe a tempo, riuscirono a distruggere la cannoniera droide. Quindi, la flotta Imperiale attaccò e distrusse la più debole flotta Separatista, aprendosi la strada per atterrare sul pianeta. La Battaglia di Mustafar esplose, ma a causa del poco tempo a disposizione di Gizor Dellso per attivare la nuova armata, i suoi sorpassati droidi combatterono una battaglia già persa in partenza. Dellso e il suo seguito di Geonosiani morirono insieme alla loro speranza di una nuova guerra. La fabbrica fu in seguito distrutta da un pesante bombardamento orbitale.Star Wars: Battlefront II Governo e politiche La Confederazione era retta da un singolo Capo di Stato, e al di sotto di lui si trovava il Consiglio Separatista. Il leader ufficiale della CSI era il Conte Dooku, il secondo apprendista di Sidious nonché ex Maestro Jedi. Tra il Capo di Stato e il Consiglio era operative il Comandante Supremo delle Armate Droidi, che non godeva di potere diretto sul governo ma poteva assumerne il comando nel caso il Capo di Stato ne fosse incapacitato. In ogni caso, il potere reale dietro la Confederazione era il Signore dei Sith Darth Sidious, anche se pochi lo sapevano. L’obiettivo primario della Confederazione era di staccarsi dalla Repubblica e formare un nuovo governo, dato che quest’ultima diventava sempre più corrotta. I membri di questa organizzazione furono chiamati "Separatisti". Le tensioni tra la Repubblica e i Separatisti sfociarono infine nelle Guerre dei Cloni. Esercito thumb|200px|left|Il Generale Grievous, [[Comandante Supremo delle Armate Droidi, sulla superficie dell'appena conquistato Duro.]]La forza militare della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti—note anche come l’Armata Droide o l’Armata Separatista—era costituita da un massiccio mix di macchine da guerra, droidi da battaglia, forze organiche, e guerrieri locali. La CSI era controllata maggiormente da capi di entità commerciali come il Viceré della Federazione dei Mercanti Nute Gunray, il Presidente del Clan Bancario Intergalattico San Hill, e il Capofabbrica della Tecno Unione Wat Tambor. Questi non erano guerrieri e nemmeno generali, ma mercanti, più interessati al commercio che alla guerra, e pertanto erano male equipaggiati per comandare le truppe in battaglia. Dell’intero comando politico, solo il Conte Dooku, Poggle il Minore, e Nute Gunray avevano qualche esperienza nella guerra. Comunque, credevano che il loro numero superiore e e I design avanzati dei droidi avrebbero vinto le Guerre dei Cloni. Da certi punti di vista avevano ragione, dato che i droidikas erano abbastanza efficaci nell’uccidere i Jedi, e il loro maggior numero di droidi aveva riportato diverse vittorie. Però, l’incompetenza di alcuni droidi, come i droidi da battaglia B1, persero le battaglie più importanti per la CSI. L’armata era costituita principalmente da forze droidi. Le diverse entità commerciali che sostenevano la Confederazione aggiunsero le loro forze all’armata Separatista, creando un esercito irregolare; dai droidi da battaglia della Federazione dei Mercanti alle forze di sicurezza mantenute dalla Gilda Commerciale, dal Clan Bancario Intergalattico, e dall’Alleanza Corporativa. Uno dei più grandi contribute veniva dalla Tecno Unione, che non solo donò i suoi nuovi super droidi da battaglia B2, ma anche numerose fonderie in grado di costruire migliaia di droidi in più per la Confederazione. Altre aziende che sostennero i Separatisti furono la Colla Designs, la Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries, le Industrie Baktoid, la Haor Chall Engineering, la Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps, la Republic Sienar Systems, e la Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies. thumb|right|250px|L'[[Armata Droide Separatista durante la Battaglia di Geonosis.]]Altri alleati erano pronti a dare il loro aiuto. La Confederazione controllava innumerevoli pianeti nella Galassia, e fu abile nel reclutare molte forze locali per sostenere la sua causa. The Jabiimi Separatist leader Alto Stratus's Nimbus commandos, la Lega di Isolazione dei Quarren, i Protettori Mandaloriani, e tanti altri aiutarono la CSI e combatterono contro la Repubblica Galattica. Molte di queste forze non erano droidi, ma esseri senzienti. Anche se largamente composta da droidi, l’Armata Separatista impiegò anche un certo numero di forze organiche. I Commando Gossam e i Fucilieri Koorivar, svilupparono nuove tattiche sul campo. A differenza dei droidi, questi soldati erano in grado di pensare, e molti persino di competere con i cloni soldato della Repubblica. A chiudere la breccia tra le forze organiche e quelle droidi fu il Generale Grievous, Comandante Supremo delle Armate Droidi. Un cyborg dotato di una brillante mente tattica e di un potente corpo corazzato, Grievous combatté la guerra dalla parte della Confederazione. Condusse le sue truppe a un gran numero di vittorie attraverso la galassia, inclusa la conquista di Duro e la distruzione di Humbarine. Attaccò gli strategici mondi Lealisti, e commando egli stesso un assalto alla volta di Coruscant. Inoltre prese di mira i Cavalieri Jedi—particolarmente problematici per i droidi—e ne uccise molti in duelli singoli. Egli aveva il potere assoluto sulle sue truppe, avendo la facoltà di comandarle con un semplice gesto. L’unica cosa che faceva la differenza nei suoi schemi di combattimento che gli premise di prevalere sulle sue vittime era la sua abilità nell’uso delle spade laser, grazie alle quali coglieva alla sprovvista gli avversari. Grazie a questo, er in grado di abbattere chiunque fosse sul suo cammino, regalando innumerevoli vittorie alla CSI. Asajj Ventress e il cacciatore di taglie Durge erano anch’essi comandanti efficaci sul campo di battaglia. L’Armata Separatista non era composta solamente da truppe di terra. Utilizzò anche molte grandi armi da guerra durante le Guerre dei Cloni. I droidi ragno autoguidati OG-9 della Gilda Commerciale si trovavano comunemente sulle line del fronte della CSI, e i droidi corazzati, droid subfighter, e gli AAT della Federazione fornirono una pesante potenza di fuoco in innumerevoli conflitti. Venivano usate anche molte grandi machine, come la potente Protodeka, la massiccia Seismic tank, e la terribile Dark Reaper. Comunque, i punti trovati i punti deboli di queti veicoli, vennero spesso distrutti dalla Repubblica. Astrografia Il territorio controllato dalla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti variò grandemente nel corso della sua breve vita. Nel 22 BBY, la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti contava circa diecimila sistemi stellari, più le diverse fazioni commerciali e i pianeti che queste queste controllavano. Dietro le quinte *Il nome dell'esercito della Repubblica, la Grande Armata, e quello della fazione nemica, la Confederazione, sono palesemente ispirati alla Guerra di Secessione Americana, in cui l'esercito del Nord e il governo del Sud erano rispettivamente così chiamati. Questo parallelo potrebbe celare una più rofonda allegoria, forse riguardo figure di spicco. Alcuni fans hanno teorizzato che Lucas potrebbe aver avuto intenzione di mostrare delle similitudini tra il personaggio di Palpatine e il Presidente degli Stati Uniti Abraham Lincoln. *Il nome "Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti" è probabilmente inspirato alla reale Comunità degli Stati Indipendenti abbrevita come CSI, che consiste di quasi tutte le ex repubblice dell'Unione Sovietica (eccetto i tre stati Baltici). *L'emblema della CSI potrebbe essere ispirato all'ala del Caccia TIE/1n della trilogia originale. *Il logo della CSI è il logo invertito del Polo Sud. Comparse *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns '' *''Star Wars: Guerre dei Cloni'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Blind Force'' *''Heavy Metal Jedi'' *''Creature Comfort'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Fierce Currents'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Bailed Out'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''The Drop'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Impregnable'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''It Takes a Thief'' *''This Precious Shining'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Pathways'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''What Goes Up...'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *"Orders" *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Allegiance'' *''Survivor's Quest'' }} Note * Categoria:Governi Categoria:Fazioni politiche Categoria:Gruppi di resistenza Categoria:Articoli del mese Categoria:Pagine da revisionare